show_by_rock_fes_a_livefandomcom-20200214-history
XMelody-Schlehit Melodie-
Available on Itunes |-|Japanese='Love me up...“Eternity”' Die Otherwise...“Falling in Hell” 見下してあげる Einsamkeit... Zweifel... ...Zuchtigen 此れは奇麗-Platonic-な闇の童話-FairyTail- 焼き付けなさい 其の美しさを 死ぬほど愛して狂おしく 永遠に 私だけの不可侵の音域 他の誰にも理解るはずがない… 調律は狂ったまま歌い続けよう 「サア地獄ヘ…共ニ円舞曲ヲ踊ロウ…“依存”ノ淵デ」 跪け…割れた鏡の中で 自虐的な愛に溺れていく… 傳いた…上目遣いの瞳 その心壊して愛してあげる… 歪な玉座の上 歌う ×旋律-Schlehit Melodie- From dusk till dawn...欲望に塗れた 聖域-Sanctuary-の禁断の果実 「愛シ合ッテ踊リ狂イナサイ…首輪ヲ付ケナガラ…」 幻想-Fantasy-は真っ黒に染まって… 残酷な不幸終焉-UnHappyEnd-を 純潔-Keuschheit-の少女はこうして血塗られる 「嗚呼…穢レテシマウ…ソノ汚イ顔　ソノ手ヲ退ケロ」 跪け…割れた鏡の中で 歪んだその顔に毒の接吻-Baiser- 傳いた…上目遣いの瞳 忠誠を捧げて愛しておくれ… ...in this moment Fall in darkness ...in this moment Fall in darkness 「従エバイイ　ソノ欲望ニ 今マデノ人生ニ餞ヲ…」 “...Dominieren” 跪け…割れた鏡の中で 自虐的な愛に溺れていく 傳いた…上目遣いの瞳 「“加虐的”コレコソ幸福…ナノダ」 歪な玉座の上 歌う ×旋律-Schlehit Melodie- Einsamkeit... Luge...Zweifel... ...Zuchtigen Love me up...“Eternity” Die Otherwise...“Falling in Hell” |-|Romaji='Love me up... "Eternity"' Die Otherwise... "Falling in Hell" Mikudashite ageru Einsamkeit... Zweifel... ...Zuchtigen Kore wa Platonic na yami no FairyTail Yakitsukenasai sono utsukushisa wo Shinu hodo aishite kuruoshiku eien ni Watashi dake no fukashin no oniki Hoka no dare ni mo wakaru hazu ga nai... Chouritsu wa kurutta mama utai tsudzukeyou "Saa jigoku he... tomoni WARUTSU wo odorou... "izon" no fuchi de" Hizamazuke... wareta kagami no naka de Jigyaku teki na ai ni oborete yuku... Kashizuita... uwamedzukai no hitomi Sono kokoro kowashite aishite ageru... Ibitsu na gyokuza no ue utau Schlehit Melodie From dusk till dawn... yokubou ni mamireta Sanctuary no kindan no kajitsu "Aishiatte odori kuruinasai... kubiwa wo tsukenagara..." Fantasy wa makkuro ni somatte... Zankoku na UnHappyEnd wo Keuschheit no shoujo wa koushite chinurareru "Aa... kegarete shimau... sono kitanai kao sono te wo dokero" Hizamazuke... wareta kagami no naka de Yuganda sono kao ni doku no Baiser Kashizuita... uwamedzukai no hitomi Chuusei wo sasagete aishite okure... ... in this moment Fall in Darkness ... in this moment Fall in Darkness "Shitagaeba ii sono yokubou ni ima made no jinsei ni hanamuke wo..." "... Dominieren " Hizamazuke... wareta kagami no naka de Jigyaku teki na ai ni oborete yuku Kashizuita... uwamedzukai no hitomi teki" kore koso koufuku... na no da Ibitsu na gyokuza no ue utau Schlehit Melodie Einsamkeit... Luge...Zweifel... ...Zuchtigen Love me up... "Eternity" Die otherwise... "Falling in Hell" |-|English=Love me up... "Eternity" Die Otherwise... "Falling in Hell" I will look down on you Einsamkeit... Zweifel... ...Zuchtigen This is a Platonic dark fairy tale Burn up all it's beauty Even in death, I'll be crazily in love with you For eternity The sacred vocal range only I possess No one else can understand it... Let's continue tuning this song to insanity "Now, into hell... together let's waltz... into the abyss of "Dependance"" On your knees... Through the broken mirror Drown yourself in my masochistic love... You serve me... with your upturned eyes I'll destroy that heart and love you... On top of the distorted throne singing, Schlehit Melodie From dusk till dawn... Smeared in desire The forbidden fruit of the Sanctuary "Make love and dance in your collar..." Fantasy is dyed pitch black... In this cruel unhappy ending This maiden becomes smeared in blood "Ahh... That violated... dirty face, take your filthy hands away from me" On your knees... Through the broken mirror I'll give that stained face of yours a deadly kiss You serve me... with your upturned eyes Offer up your allegiance and love to me... ... in this moment Fall in Darkness ... in this moment Fall in Darkness "Obey your desires, send a farewell gift to your life until now..." "... Dominieren " On your knees... Through the broken mirror Drown yourself in my masochistic love... You serve me... with your upturned eyes is my happiness On top of the distorted throne singing, Schlehit Melodie Einsamkeit... Luge...Zweifel... ...Zuchtigen Love me up... "Eternity" Die otherwise... "Falling in Hell" |-|Information= Lyrics Machigerita (マチゲリータ) Composition Machigerita (マチゲリータ) Arrangement Machigerita (マチゲリータ) Vocals Ruriko Noguchi (野口瑠璃子) /Ailane |-| Category:Songs Category:BVL Category:BUDVIRGINLOGIC Category:BUD VIRGIN LOGIC